Adjustable height supports and bracketing are well known in the art and typically comprise an upright or support member, some separate assembly for supporting a platform or similar assembly, apparatus for moving the separate assembly along the upright or support member, and an assembly for securing the upright or support member.
Designing and assembling these elements is ordinarily complicated since dimensions, load factors, code requirements, and aesthetics converge to present brackets which are labor and component intensive. Often bracketing assemblies will have many component parts and require several tools for assembly. Moreover, with current technology, bracket assembly requires more than one person and is time consuming.
Many ready to assemble bracket assemblies utilize location dependent uprights or support members that multiply the effort needed to design and assembly the bracketing components and that intensify the complexity of the process.
Presently most bracketing assemblies are installed by the seller because of the complexity of assembling. Thus, many bracketing assemblies are handled fully or most fully assembled which presents bulky cargo that takes up considerable amount of space and is difficult to transport.
Additionally, when one part of a piece of bracketing assembly is damaged, often the entire product must be returned instead of the damaged part. For example, when an upright or support member fails or is defective, often the entire bracketing assembly must be replaced.